Voluntad Inquebrantable
by Wintherheart
Summary: un nuevo personaje se integra al original equipo 7, ahora Jisei Kinzoku junto a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi deberan convivir como un equipo, demostrando una y otra vez que ademas de poseer la voluntad de fuego, tambien poseen una voluntad inquebrantable...mal summary lo se, pero denle una oportunidad


Aquel era un día especial para muchos en la aldea de Konoha, sobre todo para los chicos de la academia ninja, ya que aquel día muchos se ellos daban un paso mas para convertirse en verdaderos ninja.

El examen para ascender a genin había finalizado casi llegado el medio día y los chicos salían rebosando de alegría sosteniendo sus bandanas en sus manos...pero había uno entre esos chicos que no era participe de la alegría de los demás...su nombre era Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki

En cierta forma, supongo que me sentía igual que el, después de todo, hacia un año que me había vuelto un genin, pero...era un genin que no pertenecía a ningún equipo.

Podría parecer raro, pero era la realidad...después de todo, los equipos están formados por un Jounin y tres genin, y yo había resultado ser un sobrante...si, así es, en la formación de grupos me habían dejado afuera...pero esperaba que este año la situación fuera diferente, había hecho los cálculos y con aquel chico rubio fuera, tendría la oportunidad de integrarme a un grupo.

Pero nuevamente la suerte me había abandonado...

Me entere al día siguiente que Naruto había estado envuelto en la detención de un chunin de nombre Mizuki, al parecer había intentado robar un pergamino importante y el junto a Iruka habían logrado detenerlo, por aquello Naruto había recibido una bandana por parte de Iruka, lo que lo convertía automáticamente en un genin...mas no me quede con los brazos cruzados...así que me dirigí a toda prisa a la torre del Hokage...seguramente el podría ayudarme.

-¡a que se refiere conque no sabe como ayudarme!-grite tras un intento fallido de reprimir mi ira

-tranquilo Jisei-kun-musito el anciano con voz pacifica

-¿como quiere que me controle Hokage-sama?-le cuestione a punto de las lágrimas

-¡espere todo un año para tener la oportunidad de integrarme como genin a un equipo! ¿y ahora resulta que porque ese Naruto tuvo un golpe de suerte yo me quedare sin esa oportunidad?-cuestione con voz quebradiza

El sonido del rechinido de la puerta del despacho del Hokage irrumpió mi riña con aquel anciano, gire mi vista para encontrarme con un tipo alto, de cabello plateado que vestía el uniforme común de los jounin, su rostro estaba casi cubierto por completo por una mascara y su bandana, a excepción de su ojo derecho.

-perdón que irrumpa, ¿ocurre algo Hokage-sama?-pregunto con un tono desinteresado, mirándome con su único ojo visible

-no ocurre nada Kakashi-indico pasible el anciano para luego llevarse su pipa a la boca

-¡que si pasa!-grite

-¡perdone si le falto al respeto Hokage-sama, pero no me parece justo, me nombraron genin el año pasado y hasta ahora no me han incorporado a ningún equipo!-grite desesperado

-creo recordar quien eres-hablo aquel sujeto al que llamaban Kakashi

-tu eres ese chico, Jisei Kinzoku, ¿no?-pregunto aquel hombre

-si-me limite a contestar

-me han asignado a ser el capitán del equipo siete Hokage-sama-continuo Kakashi la charla con el Hokage

-¿y quienes serán tus alumnos?-pregunto con interés el anciano

-ah decir verdad me a tocado una mezcla bastante interesante-soltó con pesadez Kakashi cerrando su ojo visible

-¿quienes?-volvió a preguntar el Hokage dando otra bocanada a su pipa

-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto-contesto Kakashi, mientras sacaba un libro naranja de su bolso porta kuna trasero

-Naruto-musite por lo bajo, pero lleno de coraje

-usted... ¡es Hatake Kakashi!-grite tras reconocer a aquel hombre

-si-se limito a contestar el

-¡usted es uno de los mas grandes ninja de la aldea!, ¿no?-pregunte emocionado

-hum, eso dicen-contesto sin mucho animo

-¡usted podría hacerse cargo de mi también!, ¿o no?-pregunte aun mas emocionado

-lo siento, pero solo 3 genin por grupo-contesto el, terminando con todas mis esperanzas

-de hecho, me parece buena idea-contesto el anciano, tomándonos por sorpresa

-¿enserio?-preguntamos al unísono Kakashi y yo

-me parece buena idea que Kakashi cuide de ti, al menos hasta que puedas integrarte por completo a un equipo Jisei-kun-contesto el Hokage

-¡si!-grite elevando mis puños al aire

-pero debes tomar en cuenta, que de participar el grupo de Kakashi en los exámenes para chunin tu no podrías participar-dijo el Hokage

-¿y porque no?-pregunte decepcionado

-piénsalo, las pruebas se hacen en equipos de tres, nadie permitiría que un equipo tuviera la ventaja de poseer un integrante de mas en su equipo-contesto Kakashi, dejándomelo claro

-...ya veo...-conteste con tono apenas audible

-sin embargo-hablo el Hokage llamando mi intención

-¿si?-pregunte intrigado

-sin embargo, puedes participar de las misiones que se les deleguen al equipo 7, ¿te parece bien?-indico el Hokage

-mas que bien-conteste

-tomando en cuenta que recibirás un porcentaje mas bajo que los demas-añadio Kakashi

-ya me lo suponía-conteste resignado

-bien, ahora mismo me dirijo a recoger a mis alumnos, ¿te parece si nos esperas en la azotea de la academia?-me cuestiono Kakashi

-¡vale!, estaré esperando-y tras aquellas palabras salí corriendo

...

De camino a la azotea de la academia hice memoria de quienes serian mis compañeros, conocía a Sakura, su madre y la mía han sido amigas durante años, en cuanto a Sasuke, tenia claro que al igual que Neji, el era el genio de su generación...Naruto por otro lado, parecía no tener mucho talento, al menos eso era lo que se decía entre los maestros de la academia. No paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera divisar la academia, apresure aun mas el paso para llegar a la azotea.

Llegue justo en el momento en el que se estaban realizando las presentaciones, estaba tan emocionado que apenas y escuche algo como de que Naruto deseaba convertirse en Hokage, las miradas absurdas que lanzaba Sakura a Sasuke cuando esta estaba diciendo lo que le gustaba y los comentarios de Sasuke sobre querer matar a alguien...y por fin llego mi turno.

-mi nombre es Jisei Kinzoku, lo que mas me gusta es pasear por las noches, lo que no me gusta son las personas arrogantes que se creen superiores a los demás y mi sueño es convertirme en uno de los ninjas mas poderosos del mundo-hable reprimiendo mis deseos de gritar emocionado

-vaya, tienes expectativas bastante altas-comento Kakashi

-se vale soñar, ¿no?-cuestione al mayor

-hum supongo-dijo el, con el mismo tono desinteresado

Estuvimos un momento en silencio hasta que el peli plateado hablo de nueva cuenta, diciéndonos que nos esperaría en el área de entrenamiento designada para el equipo 7 al día siguiente por la mañana, según el nos pondría aprueba, probablemente para ver nuestro nivel de combate, debo mencionar que fue extraño el que nos ordenara no comer antes de aquella prueba debido a que terminarías vomitando... ¿que estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Volví a mi casa entrada la noche, después de mis rutinarios paseos nocturnos por Konoha. Estaba oscuro adentro, por lo que supe que mi madre ya dormía...la podía comprender, atendía el negocio familiar, la tienda de armas pero no solo eso, también ayudaba a mi abuelo con la forja de estas y su jornada empezaba desde muy temprano y acaba después del atardecer.

Me duche antes de bajar a cenar, tome un platillo de ramen instantáneo de la alacena y puse a calentar el agua para prepararlos...y mientras esta estaba se calentaba me senté a la mesa y me puse a meditar en lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, estaba reamente ansioso porque el se llegara la mañana. Tan pronto como el agua estuvo en su punto la vertí en platillo de ramen, me apresure a comerlo una vez listo y de nueva cuenta me encamine al segundo piso de la casa dirigiéndome directamente a mi habitación, que si bien no era muy grande era justo lo que requería un chico como yo.

Tome una caja de madera que se encontraba bajo mi cama y la coloque sobre la misma, al abrirla pude divisar algunos kunai, shurikens y agujas senbon.

Mañana demostrare mi talento…sin importar que prueba nos ponga Kakashi-sensei, daré el ciento diez porciento…

Tras eso, me dispuse a dormir…


End file.
